


E se eu quiser para sempre ?

by carolss



Category: Raven's Home, That's So Raven
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Chelsea está se sentindo carente e pede a Raven se ela pode dormir na cama dela aquela noite.





	E se eu quiser para sempre ?

Raven estava quase dormindo quando ela ouviu movimento na parte de cima do beliche e o som da ocupante deste descendo a escada de madeira. Ela pensou que sua melhor amiga provavelmente só iria ao banheiro ou a cozinha mas ao invés disso Chelsea se sentou ao lado dela na cama.

“Rae, você está acordada ?”

“Não” Raven disse.

Chelsea riu levemente.

“Posso dormir com você na sua parte da beliche hoje ?”

Raven abriu seus olhos e se espreguiçou um pouco.

“Com frio ?”

“Não”

“Carente ?”

Chelsea assentiu com a cabeça.

“Okay Chels, você pode ficar” ela disse levantando as cobertas dando espaço para Chelsea entrar.

“Obrigada Rae” Chelsea disse se acomodando no pequeno espaço disponível ali.

“Então qual exatamente é o motivo da sua carência ?”

“Eu estava pensando na minha vida com Garrett”

“Não pense sobre ele, ele é um babaca e ele nunca te mereceu”

“Eu não estava sentindo falta dele, o contrário na verdade. Que eu estava muito infeliz com ele e que eu estou muito feliz agora com você, e que enquanto eu estava com ele a maior parte dos dias que eu estava feliz de verdade é quando eu podia te ver”

“Mas porque isso te faria carente, eu estou aqui agora afinal”

“Porque...e se não durar, e se você arranjar um ótimo emprego que pague superbem e você não precise mais de mim pra pagar o aluguel e-”

“Chels me escute bem, mesmo se isso acontecer eu ainda iria querer você aqui. As coisas entre mim e Devon nunca foram tão ruins quanto você com Garrett mas elas também nunca sentiram certas, as vezes era bom e era divertido mas não era certo. Mas isso, você e Levi aqui sente certo e eu pretendo manter o quanto tempo você quiser”

“E se eu quiser para sempre ?”

“Então para sempre vai ser”


End file.
